


Once in 2.7 Years

by SpruceOutOfFive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000, fluff?, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: Studying is hard. Being an FBI intern is also hard. But being an FBI intern who has to study is theworst. Becoming a housewife has never sounded more appealing to Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 114





	Once in 2.7 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This fic seriously cut in line. No, it's not like I had half a dozen WIPs or anythng when this little ficlet came in and started demanding that I write it right now. And a weak soul like me of course did that instead of working on the things I’d already started. So here, have this short established Sterek fic that didn’t know how to wait its turn.
> 
> First tho, millions of thanks to Cera again for helping me out with this. I’m lucky to have a friend like you!

Stiles dropped, practically hurled, the textbook he’d been reading on his bed before falling face down on the mattress himself. What followed was a few seconds of silence as the other man on the bed didn’t react at all to his boyfriend’s theatrics. That spurred Stiles to throw his hands up in exasperation and loudly proclaim:

“That’s it, I quit! No more FBI for me. I’m gonna drop out and leech on you for the rest of my life, focus on being the dashing housewife of the one Mr. Derek Hale.”

“You’re not really housewife material,” the said man scoffed next to Stiles and turned a page on his own book, eyes never rising from the yellowish paper.

“Excuse you! I can cook so I’m definitely housewife material!”

“Vegetarian dishes.”

And maybe Derek had a point there. Due to his dad’s health issues Stiles had gotten quite a lot practice with a more vegetable heavy diet, meaning he had mastered many vegan and vegetarian dishes. It also meant he wasn’t that experienced handling meat – at least not in the _kitchen_ – so _if_ the few times Stiles had tried cooking steak for Derek had ended in disaster, well, it was perfectly understandable! Besides, vegetarian dishes had their perks, and Stiles was definitely telling Derek that.

“Vegetarian dishes are healthy! You need to eat healthy!”

“Stiles, I’m a werewolf.”

“Yeah, well… They’re better for the environment! You like being able to breathe clean air with that super sniffer of yours? Then you eat those healthy and _delicious_ meals I cook for you!”

There was no answer, just the sound of another page turning. Stiles felt like he ought to be insulted on the behalf of his food but didn’t actually let Derek’s silence bother him. After all, no answer meant more silence for Stiles to fill, and he wasn’t done with the conversation yet.

“And cooking isn’t the only housewife skill I have! I’m very good at satisfying my man too,” Stiles smirked. The following eye roll was expected but the reddening cheeks made up for it.

“And just think about it, if I dropped out, we could finally move in together! We’d be able to spend every night in the throes of passion and wrapped in each other’s arms instead of you visiting once in a blue moon when Beacon Hills doesn’t have a supernatural crisis.”

“I shouldn’t be here then,” was the gruff answer.

“Huh?”

“Blue moon happens about once in every 2.7 years, meaning if I visited only once in a blue moon you would still have approximately two and a half years to wait for our next meeting.”

A delighted grin found its way on Stiles’ face. He loved it when Derek threw smartass comments. He himself was the _king_ of smartasses, but his boyfriend joining in was a rare treat.

“Oh, a man who knows his numbers. Well, lucky you, I happen to like my men knowledgeable! So, what do you say if we both move into the next topic, but lose the books and do some practical training instead?” Stiles asked while climbing on Derek’s lap.

The man under him smiled and rose just high enough to bring his lips near to Stiles’ ear.

“I also like my men knowledgeable, but with a degree.”

Stiles threw his head back and let out a groan. Long, dirty and disappointed.

Derek had fallen back on the bed and picked his book again, but his eyes were still focused on Stiles. They were bright and smiling, which made Stiles wish that much more that there was some sweet loving in the schedule instead of the endless studying.

“You’re such a tease,” Stiles whined before he rolled off the man and picked up his abandoned textbook.

Derek huffed a laugh, which made Stiles cover his mouth with his hand.

“Shh, don’t distract me. I really need to pass this test, or I have to retake this course and then you’d probably have to wait that 2.7 years until I’m able to host a visiting boyfriend again.”

The words were uttered haughty enough to make Derek smile in amusement, and Stiles could feel it. He could feel how the man’s lips turned upwards and then how the teeth gently grazed the skin of his palm. It almost tickled.

It wasn’t long until Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist and moved it just far enough for him to give it a peck.

“I would wait that 2.7 years if I had to, but I am grateful that’s not the case.”

The words and the tender look Derek gave didn’t turn Stiles’ insides into a mush. No sir, they didn’t! Stiles’ insides had always been in that awkward stage between liquid and solid. He was a medical miracle! A one of a kind! He was a… A man way, way too hopelessly in love with his boyfriend.

So, Stiles leaned over the love of his life and pressed his lips passionately against Derek’s. He kept it short though.

“Now that I’ve shut your mouth, keep it that way. I need to study so I can actually finish at some point today and then pay back your teasing. And when I’m done with you, you’re gonna hope you had that 2.7 years to recover,” Stiles declared and then determinedly hunched over his textbook.

“Promises, promises,” Derek hummed but dutifully focused back on his book.

In 2.7 hours it was clear they weren’t just promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who else other than Stiles and me wanna drop out and become Derek's dashing housewife? And the fall semester hasn't even started yet... Not like homemaking is easy either but doing it for Derek? It does sound more appealing than my upcoming courses xD Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :3 And if you noticed any typos or other things like that let me know (:


End file.
